


The Results of Shadowing a Thief

by Cyber_Sleuth



Series: N'jeku of the Thieves Guild [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Mention of Female Khajiit Assassin, Teldryn makes for a good friend, Veezara caught sneaking around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Sleuth/pseuds/Cyber_Sleuth
Summary: Shadowing someone should be one of the easiest things to manage for a Shadowscale, even if the one they shadow is a Khajiit thief and the Dragonborn. However, knowone really told him that this Khajiit had an even more sneaky best friend in the form of a Dunmer from Solstheim. Still though,...at least he got to learn a bit more about 'his Kitten', so maybe getting caught by this mer hadn't been so bad...





	The Results of Shadowing a Thief

_'...I've known her for several months now...This might be my only chance to finally see where Kitten lives...Time to put my skills to the ultimate test...'_

Keeping deathly silent and at a distance within the shadows, Veezara carefully followed after the young Khajiit that he had come to gradually be attracted to. He hadn't really meant for it to happen - only meant for them to be friends at the most -, but it was like she had placed some sort of spell upon him. And she wasn't even a mage! Instead, the more times he crossed paths with her, the more he spent time with the younger beast, the more he found different things about her overall attitude and her little quirks.

Thinking to himself as he secretly followed and made sure that neither she nor her demonic beast of a horse sensed him, Veezara's light green eyes couldn't help but to fall onto the leopard printed white tail that draped down over the side of her saddle. The tip would occasionally flick about in a leisurely manner and it was very faint, but he could swear he heard her humming softly to herself. Both of these were quirks of hers. Sure Khajiit could be rather expressive with their tails just like all felines were, but he had noticed that N'jeku seemed even more so. Like whenever she attempted to conceal her emotions towards how she felt during certain situations, her tail always gave away her true feelings without fail.  
The older Argonian always found that rather cute coming from her, if he were honest with everyone about it...

As for the humming, he found out that she would randomly hum this one little melody without her even actually realizing it till he or someone else pointed it out. She would always act a bit surprised by it, but would never answer the question when asked what melody it was. It was like she was keeping it a secret, though he guessed it was actually a bad memory if the sudden distant look within her lavender eyes whenever she was asked meant anything by it...Maybe someday he would get an answer about it...

Snapping himself out of his deep thoughts, he quickly took cover deeper within the thick branches of the latest tree he had landed in the instant N'jeku had brought Frost to a halt. Had he been discovered? No, that couldn't be right; he was so careful!

Instead, Veezara took note that the young Khajiit glanced around herself a bit before having her steed take a left up a hidden path that was behind an old, abandoned shack. Watching carefully as she did so, he leaped into another tree nearby and peered through the branches curiously. It was only when he did so that he spotted the large house with a small stable right outside of it with what looked like an almost fully wrap around porch on the second floor of the home.

Drifting his gaze away from the large manor, the assassin spied N'jeku dismounting her companion before leading him into the stable just as the front door swung open and a small Nord boy came running out of the home. Blinking slightly, his tail flicked about some behind him as he cocked his head slightly to the side while watching the interaction before him curiously. The child had just thrown his arms around his pretty little Khajiit and she was even hugging him back.

Just who was this child? Was this really N'jeku's home? Had she really been living this closely to Falkreath Sanctuary all this time?!

These questions and more spun around in his head, making Veezara almost to the point of being dizzy. However, as he brought a hand up to rest against the side of his head, he managed to pick up on something the Nord boy said, causing the biggest question of all to flash blazing red within his head.

**_'KITTEN HAS A SON?!!!!'_ **

Needless to say, Veezara had to quickly dig his claws into the branch he had been perched upon to keep him from actually falling out of the tree he was currently hiding within from utter shock; his light green eyes wide and jaws slightly hung open in disbelief towards this bit of new knowledge.

_'...If she really does have a son, then...does that mean she has a husband too?...But that can't be right. The boy is clearly much too old for her to have birthed him, herself, so he must be adopted...Though even if he **is** adopted, that wouldn't cancel out whether she has a husband or not...She never told me that she had a son...'_

Grumbling softly under his breath as he continued to think about all this with his tail flickering about in an almost sulky manner, he soon found himself tensing up at the abrupt presence behind himself and the heated feel of flames licking at the back of his neck.

"You knowww...Normally I would be asking why you're spying on my kitty cat friend,...but that garb you're wearing; you're an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood, riiight?" The calm, lazy tone that spoke behind him caused the Argonian to become even more alert to the one pointing fire at him now. "...So I take it you work with a dark grey Khajiit female, riiight?...Prefers to use a Daedric Bow over anything else and has an obsession over Alchemy?"

That...got his attention now. Blinking slightly at his words, Veezara didn't move just yet, but he did finally speak up, though he did so softly enough so as not to alert N'jeku of his presence. "...How do you know of Mi'wreq? Just who are you, mage?"

"Heh...I'm not quite a mage, Shadowscale...I'm a spellsword. As for how I know of Mi'wreq, well,...kinda hard **not** to know my own wife...Now that would just be awkward."

Feeling the flames finally dieing down as he processed what the man behind him said, he finally whirled around quickly to face his would-be attacker, only to find himself staring at deep crimson eyes, dark grey skin with a tattoo on the sides of his face, pointed elven ears, and a black mohawk styled cut. This man was a Dunmer and by the look of his armor, he was from Solstheim. "You...You're the one that Mi'wreq mentioned to me?"

Cocking his head to the side a bit, a slightly arrogant smirk slowly formed onto his sharp features. "...Mi'wreq mentioned me, did she?...Exactly what'd she say, hm? If it was anything baaad,...I might just be inclined to _punish_ her..." Of course the way he had said that last part would have made even the cleanest adult mind fall right into the gutter. Then again, this Dunmer in particular just had a way with making anyone think he was a bit of a pervert; even those meeting him for the first time.

"She said that she had a quirky, but reliable and strong husband that was a, at times, traveling companion to her second youngest sister and that when not traveling with N'jeku, he was keeping her current home safe...Course she failed to mention that you also kept her sister's **son** safe..." Giving him a deadpanned look, the Dunmer could only chuckle at the look he was being given. Veezara knew that this mer could tell he hadn't been pleased that the Dunmer's wife had purposefully left out that important piece of info.

"Looks to me like Mi'wreq wanted you to find out on your own...After all, would you have still been any bit interested in my friend if you'd known beforehand that she had a kid?" When Veezara remained silent, the Dunmer took it as his answer. "I already know who you are, kid,...but just so you know me now, the name's Teldryn Sero. Mi'wreq's been my wife for the last three years now...When she heard about N'jeku's arrival in Skyrim from overhearing people talking about a white leopard Khajiit Dragonborn,...she asked me if I could sometimes travel around with her and keep her out of too much trouble..." Shrugging lightly in a nonchalant manner, Teldryn drifted his gaze over towards N'jeku, who was still talking with her son, which both were actually sitting cross-legged in the grass now while the Khajiit spoke animatedly to the boy about her latest adventures. Chuckling softly at this, he shook his head before speaking again. "Considering what faction you're with, I'm guessing you're Veezara then...N'jeku's told me about you a few times...Can't say I fully approve a hundred percent, but you're a lot better than a number of other guys that've made a pass at her...If you do end up with her,...don't make her cry...Or I'll be testing to see if Argonians can regrow their tails..."

Blinking slightly at the threat at the very end, Veezara didn't show any sign of unease since he was born and raised as a Shadowscale, but he knew well enough that what the Dunmer before him had said was, in fact, a very viable threat that he had a strong feeling the mer would definitely be able to back up. After all, he knew Mi'wreq well enough to know that she would've never married the mer if he didn't have the nuts to back it up on whatever he said when it came to skills in combat. She wasn't one that enjoyed weaklings. At least not towards marrying one nor trusting one to keep watch over one of her younger siblings...

Sighing softly to himself as he considered all of this, he allowed his gaze to drift back over towards where his object of affection was with the Nord boy. "...I don't think I could bring myself to making her cry even if I had wanted to. Kitten's become to precious to me over these last several months. If anything, I'd like to be at her side as her mate, but I don't think she's even noticed me in such a light and she probably already has a husband too. I mean, I certainly wouldn't be surprised if she did."

"Oh don't worry about thaaat...She's not tied down yet..."

Perking slightly at this, Veezara felt a slight spark of hope towards at least knowing she didn't have a mate yet. Shifting a bit anxiously within the tree he was in for a moment longer, he finally decided to come out of hiding as he dropped down out of the tree and walked over towards the Khajiit and her son, who both turned their gazes towards him; one lavender filled with surprise and one brown filled with curiosity.

Teldryn opted to remain perched within the tree as he settled himself down to sitting on a branch now with one leg propped up on it and the other dangling down. As he watched the interaction between the trio and the sudden embarrassment that showed on the white Khajiit's features at being found out towards where one of her homes was and how she had a son too, he allowed for a faint smirk to play onto his features. _'...Wish you could see this now, love...Your sister might have finally found someone to spend her life with even if she doesn't realize it yet...'_

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the reveal of not only Veezara learning that N'jeku has a son, but also towards the fact that she's also close friends with Teldryn Sero. I also added in the mentioning of another Khajiit of mine, Mi'wreq(me-wreck) and how she's not only a member of the Dark Brotherhood, but also Teldryn's wife. Anyways, before anyone asks, I actually fully plan on eventually making two more series; one of which is based around Mi'wreq and her life in the Dark Brotherhood(with a lot of it also having Teldryn in it of course). The other series is gonna be based around the youngest of N'jeku's siblings, who is a year younger than her; V'shara(vee-shar-ah), who is a storm grey leopard Khajiit and a member of the Companions. Just so you know, within these three series, N'jeku is the only one I have as the Dragonborn. Her other two sisters are normal Khajiit...If you could consider a Dark Brotherhood Assassin and a werewolf to be 'normal' that is.x.x"


End file.
